June 5
For events that happened on other dates, please refer to: Timeline of Lamentable Nights. June 5 is a Saturday. Events Morning Weather: ''???'' *??? — Mysterious group has a meeting. Weather: Cloudy *10:00am — Graciel heads off to work at the Stray Cats cafe. *10:40am — Randall makes his way to Sophia's advertised Crosser interview, only to be beaten to the punch by Sanae. *11:00am — M drops dead in Martin's apartment, and Sanae makes her timely appearance to bond with him. The ceremony is very fancy and elaborate, and while it provides adequate entertainment to its viewers, it does little to comfort the incapacitated M (now named Makoto). Weather: Cloudy → Windy → ... Snow? *12:00pm — Team Martin (consisting of Sanae, M, Sophia, and the man himself) make their way to the community center. Randall tails them. *12:00pm — Jacket, Mirto and Lanette meet up for their daily training session at the Cliff. Before it even starts however, the trio is rudely interrupted by a sudden flurry of snow, which briefly escalates into a full blizzard of ice - as a result of a Stray turning into a fully-fledged Stray-Blight. *12:00pm — Graciel also notices the unusual weather at work, as well as the strange cat Blight watching him from the tree. Noon Weather: ''Snowstorm at the Cliff'' *12:05pm — Cyanate makes his appearance, and stands beside his newly named pet Stray-Blight, Feradine. Upon learning that the fragment - Jacket - has been bonded, he proceeds to carry out the orders to exterminate Mirto, while Jacket and Lanette team up to fight. *12:05pm — Team Martin obtain knowledge of the battle breaking out on the cliff. Upon receiving this information, Randall takes his leave, fearing that the mentioned two girls at the cliff may be Tethys and Noa. *12:10pm — Lanette and Jacket face off against Feradine and Cyanate, though it ends less than well for Lanette, who ends up unconscious. Jacket does not fare that well against the quickly recovering Feradine either, and in order to protect Mirto, breaks off their contract. Weather: ''Windy'' *12:13pm — Randall arrives at the cliff and faces off against Feradine. Although he does not do much damage, with the help of his ether orbs he does manage to stop the Blight from emitting its snowstorm. *12:14 - 12:25pm — Hailey pays everyone's favorite house-rat a visit, much to the man's dismay. Through the use of Redmist's various cameras around the town, the pair also discover the scene unfolding at the cliff. Hailey is directed to find Sophia for her mind-reading abilities, and Redmist laments the new hole in his window. *12:20pm — Cyanate attacks the defenseless trio of Crosser, but Jacket blocks with his... dismembered arm, and uses the explosion as a cover to attack the raccoon Panzer. The force of the impact sends both of them off the cliff and into the water below. *12:27pm — Hailey snatches up Sophia from the community center and heads towards the cliff. The rest of Team Martin gives chase. *12:30pm — Hailey and Sophia witness Jacket and Cyanate falling off the cliff. Cyanate manages to swim his way to the shore, only to find Hailey waiting rather grimly for him. *12:30pm — Meanwhile, on the cliff, the Crossers are trying not to get mauled by the now berserk Blight. *12:32pm — Cyanate freaks out briefly over his now trashed MPUD (though more for the rogue Blight romping around on the top of the cliff) before picking a fight with Hailey. Sensing the ominous tension in the air, Sophia makes her getaway to the top of the cliff. *12:35pm — Amidst their bike ride through the park, Sanae observes a rather large amount of ghosts - so large an amount that Team Martin takes a brief stop to contemplate Sanae's unusually leaky ether supply. Afterwards, Martin is forced to reassess his battle plan, and sends a somewhat sulky M off to cliff by himself while the other two provide backup from a safe vantage point. *12:37pm — Sophia arrives at the top of the cliff and beans Mirto in the head in the process. The new team on the cliff make a mad scramble around the cliff from the Blight, before Sophia decides to hold off Feradine and give the Crossers some time to escape. Mirto, already frustrated with herself, snaps and activates her powers. Team Mirto then execute a team attack against the Blight and manage to knock it off the cliff. *12:45pm — Cyanate, seeing the falling Feradine, manages to get away from Hailey and makes his escape. *12:45pm — Sanae and Martin observe the scene at the cliff from MVD's stadium. *12:50pm — Upon seeing the injuries Feradine has sustained, Cyanate decides to get rid of the entire group on the cliff in one go with one of his exploding knives. M makes his timely arrival and swiftly rescues the group. Afternoon Weather: ''Windy'' *1:00pm — On their way to the arranged meeting place, Martin and Sanae have a temporary, somewhat, er, romantic excursion involving security guards, a bike, and a sudden burst of ether. We have bonding of a different variety here, folks. *1:10pm — M and his ragtag group of passengers arrive at the outpost. Randall quickly calls a taxicab and attempts to treat Mirto's wound, while Team Martin is filled in on the events that had occured at the cliff. *1:10 - 1:30pm — After witnessing Sophia being carried off by Hailey in the sky, Cassius arrives at the cliff and tries to fight off a very pissed off Cyanate. *1:20pm — Martin sends M off to bring the others to safety (the taxicab), while he and Sophia return to the scene to check up on the status Cassius and hopefully, Jacket. Weather: ''Cloudy'' *1:23pm — Graciel meets up with Martin and Sophia, and learns about Cassius's situation. With a hurried excuse, he leaves work early and hitches a ride to the cliff... on Martin's shoulder. *1:30pm — Graciel makes a plan to rescue Cassius and beat Feradine, much to Martin's chagrin (he has to be bait), and calls Noco for backup. *1:33pm — Cassius's battle with Cyanate is... certainly painful, to say the least. Until Hailey shows up, that is. *1:37pm — Feradine gets sniped by Hyder's crossbow gun. Which replenishes his ether supply, changes his form, and moves his control from Cyanate to Hyder. *1:38pm — M successfully escorts the Crossers to their taxicab. *1:40pm — Cyanate gets pwned by Hailey. Hyder shows up to clean up the mess, and in a sense, Cyanate gets pwned by him/her as well, and leaves. Hailey reveals her identity as ex-head of the Panzer Weapons Dev. Department, and promptly incinerates Feradine with her stolen, high-powered Panzer weapon. *1:45pm — Hyder retreats, and Cyanate is asked to pass on a message to Benzene. It is also revealed that Lin has left their very mysterious organization. *1:45pm — Graciel, with his tail frozen to the edge of the library, is rescued. Cassius is transferred to the Panzer infirmary, and Sophia and Martin part ways with the Panzers. *2:32pm — Benzene is in the midst of conducting his hourly robots tune-ups/test-runs/experiments when both Cyanate and Alkane contact him. After a few arguments and short fuses, Cyanate manages to pass on his message, and Benzene... gets to work on something magnificent... magnificently stupid, of course. *2:40 - 3:30pm — Graciel pays Cassius a visit in the Panzer infirmary. And... they end up having a rather awkward exchange when Cassius awakens, though Cassius still feels a bit distressed about his performance against Cyanate earlier. *3:30 - 4:00pm — Sanae and M arrive at Sanae's home. Sanae idles, M freeloads. Weather: ''Cloudy + Thunder'' *4:00pm — Hailey retrieves Jacket's unconscious, beat-up body, and (rather painfully) ejects a temporary ether source into his chest. The poor Stray is then (supposedly) stashed away at the home of an certain, even more unfortunate house-rat. *4:07pm — Hailey arrives with the unconscious Jacket at Redmist's humble abode. *4:20pm — Martin and Sophia arrive at the bottom of the cliff, only to discover some of Jacket's leftover ether and a stray feather from Hailey. It is evidence enough to Sophia, though, that Jacket is probably alive... somewhere. Evening Weather: Rain *6:40pm — Martin, in midst of instructing his Go class, realizes that his mood is rather snappish and deviant from his usual behavior. Martin's er... remedy to this is escape via running through a heavy shower of the rain, much to Sophia's concern. Martin himself, however, discovers that he has the ability to shut off ether flow to his head at will. *7:00pm — Lanette finally regains consciousness, and Mirto fills her in on the events she's missed. Although the wannabe superhero is pumped up and ready for some action, Mirto and a certain caretaker seem to think otherwise... *7:00pm — Hailey and Noco have their regular chat and meet-up... only that the chat is more like a one-sided lecture from Noco to Hailey (or vice versa). Although the two go through a brief recap of the day, Hailey appears to be on edge when it comes to talking about the "fragment", and promptly makes her escape. Category:Plot